


In The Stacks

by Dreamin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 02:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12355440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Librarian Molly finds avid reader Sherlock asleep in the stacks.





	In The Stacks

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a prompt from glitterkitty4ever: "librarian and avid reader au."

She caught him sleeping in the stacks, again. This time, a bodice-ripper paperback was on his chest and he was using the complete works of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle as a pillow.

_At least he doesn’t snore._ Molly rolled her eyes then started picking up the scattered books around him. _Sense and Sensibility , Pride and Prejudice, Emma, Jane Eyre, Daddy Long Legs? Who knew our best customer was a romantic? _

She was reaching for the book on his chest when his hand shot up and wrapped around her wrist. A startled gasp escaped her then she relaxed when he heard him chuckle.

“Sorry, Molly,” Sherlock murmured in that sinfully deep voice. He let go of her wrist then sat up. “I know I promised last time I wouldn’t fall asleep here again but, well…” He shrugged.

Molly knelt beside him, smiling a bit. “Another long case?”

“God, yes… Finished it up yesterday and slept for fourteen hours, but then I had an overwhelming urge to see you, er, your books.”

She smiled a bit. “Why don’t you just buy books? Or even an e-reader?”

“An e-reader?” he asked, mock affronted. “Perish the thought. I much prefer the feel and smell of a book. As for buying, my flat isn’t big enough for all the books I want. My shelves are groaning as it is.” He stood then helped her up, grinning. “Besides, buying books would deprive me of your presence.” She gaped at him and he chuckled.

“What are you doing with all of these classics?” she asked. “And one bodice-ripper?”

He smirked. “Research.” Instead of explaining, he headed to the desk to check out the books. After a moment of watching his posterior, Molly shook her head a bit and remembered that she was supposed to be working. She hurried after him.

* * *

A month later, she was re-shelving books and trying hard not to cry when she heard his voice behind her.

“When did they tell you?” he asked gently.

She didn’t bother asking how he knew. “An hour ago. ‘Downsized,’ ‘laid off,’ however you want to put it, it’s bloody awful.”

“Do you have any prospects?”

Molly turned to face him. “No. None of the other libraries are hiring.”

He tilted his head slightly. “Have you considered doing something else?”

She shrugged. “Sure, I’ve considered doing lots of things, but I have no experience doing anything else.”

“You could work for me.”

Her head jerked up and she stared at him. “You?”

Sherlock grinned at her. “Yes, of course, me. With John busy doing the whole husband and father thing, I need another partner. You’re much more organized than I’ll ever be, you can keep my files in order. Plus, it’s always helpful tossing theories at you, you actually follow where I’m going with something.”

She sighed in relief. “I … I’d like that.”

“Excellent.” He lowered his voice to murmur, “What do you say to also becoming my life partner?”

Molly stared at him and felt her cheeks redden. “I … um … think that can be arranged.”


End file.
